Frozen Black Rose Kisses (Hiatus)
by TuckerVel
Summary: Weiss X Ruby X Blake. All I can say. More pairings inside T for safety(hiatus. Don't want to continue for a while to gather thoughts. Maybe a week is enough)
1. Chapter 1

AN

So a new story? Alright. This should be fun. As usual I am going to have problems with writing two stories, but at least no one expected a return to CCK (my old story read it if you want a glimpse into my writing style) so 82 views only on my new chapter ;-;. And if that person who 'feeds' on tears is here. Have some more tears. Begin the story miestro (don't know how to spell it help) Kisses name took to long will explain for newcomers in AN at end))

Frozen Black Rose Kisses start

The moon lit the dorm room with a mystical light that seeped through the open curtains. The light also danced on a young girls lakes of silver

The girl was fiddling with her hairbrush all alone in her desk. She was trying to get a knot that she had found earlier in the evening out, with no avail.

"Ugh only if Yang were here. Hmph, to bad she left with Weiss and Yang to go partying, leaving me here all alone..."

So the girl returned back to the knot, yeti to fix it and yet again, to no avail.

"Ugh." And she kicked the closest thing next to her onto her teammate Blake's bed.

She was relived of the pent up anger through the lick but soon anxiety filled her when she realized what she kicked.

It was Blake's favorite pillow, (needed for story arc. Sorry)

That pillow was so destroyed thy Blake knew that one hit out of her powerful teammates would destroy it so she was careful to make sure none of them were to close to him ever.

But know Ruby had done it, she had split in half with his top hat landing on the bed and the bottom landing under her bed.

"Oh no oh no, what am I going to say to Blake , 'Hey Blake I accidentally destroyed you favorite pillow sorry I'll buy you some fish sticks as an apology'? That's stupid"

"Actually Ruby, that would be a very good apology, and a new would also be very appreciated.

Ruby shivered so much as she heard the rough yet sweet voice of Blake filling the moon lit air. She turned around in rapid jolts with her eyes moving ever so closer to seeing Blake.

And once she saw her...

"Blake I am so so so so sorry for killing . I'll take you out tomorrow and repay you whatever you want."

A wicked smile slid across Blakes face.

"Anything Ruby."

Her amber eyes looked down rather scarily at Ruby.

"Yes anything," she gulped in terror.

Okay so tomorrow we're going out to do exactly what you said and a little more and get up please. The floor is dirty. "

"Okay it's. Date then!"

And Ruby shore her brightest smile

AN

Okay so that was the story of my new story. Starts of looking like just a ladybug but it gets better in the Newspaper category If you guys just want lady bug by all means tell me. I'll be glad to change it and make some more Paris ifs for Weiss instead. Well signing off


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Okay so I'm back at with another chapter. So most of you ready won't have any idea what CCK is unless you follow me and my stories but it is my oldest story and I was updated on Friday that day this story came out and while that chapter is being worked on here is when the story turns into a Newspaper one. Still don't understand that name but I guess in due time I will. I like my title better. Let's start the story then.

Frozen Black Rose Start

The heiress was having a great day so far.

She had stores highest on the tests that Port and Peach gave out last week and the cafeteria was handing out free frosted sprinkled cookies-her favorite.

And she also avoided Ruby and Blake for the whole day yet again. This has been going on for three weeks.

While many people would think that she would avoid them out of hate but it was the exact opposite reason.

She feel quite hard for them.

Ever since the incident where Weiss saw both girls naked on top of each other.(shower incident due to Yang. Explained next chapter)

She couldn't quite get them out of her head.

She had wet dreams after the afternoon forcing her to change underwear almost every single night.

At this point in her walk Weiss thanked that they didn't share a hamper or she would have some awkward conversations about that.

As she finally turned the corner to go to her room she took her scroll and prepared it to open her door.

She slid it across the door's security lock and once she heard the usual jingle, she opened the door.

She really wished she hadn't opened that door.

She was instantly tackled down to the door by Ruby who hugged her tightly.

"Ruby!? Get off of me. What's your problem!"

Weiss immediately tied to tug off Ruby and run the the open door frame but Ruby held on tighter.

"No please don't leave. I can't bear to not see you again. "

As soon as she heard the brunette stiffing back tears, she knew something was up.

"Okay Ruby, if you get off of me we can talk about what's wrong. I promise I won't run away. Okay?"

Ruby just burrowed her head into Weiss bosom and nodded softly.

They both got up with help from bales who waited until Weiss was up to give her a hug as well.

"You have no idea how much we missed you. Especially me and Ruby."

Weiss still didn't know what was up and blushed slightly when she heard that Ruby and Blake missed her the most.

Though Weiss had an idea that is was a part of her avoiding them. She wasn't sure if that was the whole picture.

Ruby and Blake sat down on one side of the bunk beds while Weiss sat on the other.

"So Ruby. What's wrong and why have you and Blake missed me so much. I never left Beacon?"

"But you don't understand Weiss. We missed you... I missed you.l

"So maybe I've been avoiding you guys for a few days. Maybe I needed silence?"

"Almost a month and a half isn't a few days Weiss. Is it."

Weiss slapped herself mentally for thinking it was still three weeks.

"Weiss what's going on. You promised me that you would be the best teammate you could be but yet you avoiding us. Me Blake and Yang have been worried why you acting this way."

"Is someone treating you Weiss? Is that why you've been away. So that you don't come here anymore? To make. Sure they can't use us as leverage."

Weiss hadn't realized how emotionally scared these two were. She always though her teammates cared for her but not this much. Maybe her dreams could one day come true...but less graphical.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...there is something I can't tell you guys for the sake of my sanity and out friendship."

"Weiss just tell us. Don't worry. Me and Ruby won't judge you for whatever you need to tell us. "

"Yeah Weiss. Blake is right. We could never stop being your friends over some big secret of something."

"Ruby...what would you do if you were in love with two people at the same time. Two girls on top of that. "

"Umm I don't know. I guess I would date them both. Somehow. I don't know. "

"This has been killing me inside ever since these feelings came to surface. I'm sorry but I can't pick who to date. Both girls have great looks and personalities. If I pick one I would always want to know how the other was and vice versa."

"Weiss...who are you talking about. Maybe we can help you to ask both of them out to a joint date."

"Yeah Weiss. That's what teammates and friends are for. Let me and Ruby help you out with you problem."

"You guys don't get it yet? I've been avoiding you two for this exact reason."

"I'm in love with both you and Blake, Ruby"

AN

So leaving this story at a cliffhanger. Wow I'm so original. Sorry for OOC Weiss and stuff you can expect a new chapter for both CCK and FBR(I like that acronym) on Tuesday and maybe a snippet of a New White Rose fluffy story I'm working on. Well time to reread all 100 pages (yes 100 pages) of Chocolate covered kisses and see if the story keeps on getting dark so I know how to finish it. Also btw it's all a dream state caused by over extension but you didn't hear it from me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN

Okay so we're back with a new chapter and yes I am not following my schedule I set up for posting on Tuesday. I needed to get this one out to explain a few things. So I am typing on and iPhone and that is why sometimes some words get erased or messed up because of Siri and the smart word chooser. Secondly. This is trying to be a relatively Newspaper pairing but Ruby and Blake have to get used to it a bit slower. Let's begin now that the main points have been covered.

FBR Start

Both girls across from Weiss were both looking down and blushing while also in shock of what Weiss had just said.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out, but I just can't get these feelings out of my head and my heart."

Ruby and Blake looked to each other and nodded knowing what both were thinking.

"Weiss why don't we try it?" Both said in unison startling Weiss.

It was Weiss turn to blush.

"Do you guys really mean it. You'll try to both go out with me at the same time?"

Both girls looked at each other and then at Weiss.

"The reward is greater than the risk Weiss. We both want to make you happy."

Weiss just covered her mouth as the tears began to fall like a waterfall that had been damned up and finally opened.

Ruby and Blake smiled as they got up and sat on either side of Weiss and hugged. Her tightly.

Weiss just let out all the pent up emotions that she had been hiding for a long while.

A few minutes had passed since Weiss had finished crying. They all stayed sat on Weiss's bed. They hadn't let go of each other since then. Relishing in each others different scents and heats.

To Ruby and Weiss, Blake smelled of lavender and was a good heat source for them to have.

To Blake and Ruby, Weiss smelled of purity and mango(?). She was the foil to third heat as she was always cold and never warm.

To Weiss and Blake, Ruby smelled of strawberries and cookies. She was also very warm and and cozy.

"Say Weiss, me and Blake we're going to have a date tomorrow after breakfast. Do you want to come and make an official date?"

Weiss couldn't say anything but she kissed both Ruby and Blake on the cheek to signal her saying yes.

"So then it's settled, we're all going out tomorrow, let's rest up since it's getting pretty late by now."

Weiss just fell back on her bed and then rolled over onto her feet on. The other side recovering a clap from her new girlfriends as she went into the bathroom to shower first."

Blake and Ruby still hadn't stopped hugging and once Weiss had left and they had finished clapping they returned to the clapping. Listening to only the sound of their hearts beating.

"Ruby do you think...that maybe we could fall in love as much as we have for Weiss?"

Ruby tightened her grip on Blake and slowly nodded.

"Yes but, let's first take some time to get to know each other as a love interest. I really don't want to lost either of you to something stupid."

Blake nodded as she nuzzled her head into Ruby's neck, feeling the soft skin that was there.

As soon and Weiss finished her bath , the others took a bath with Ruby going first and Blake second.

By the time they had all finished bathing and changing into their pajamas it was very late at night.

Weiss was the first to retire to her bed as she pulled the covers over her saying goodnight.

Through her Faunus night vision she could see Ruby nodded to her and then poking at Weiss's bed.

Weiss's bed creamed as extra weight was added to it. She felt two pairs of arms encase her on either side, and realized that it was Ruby and Blake and just placed on hand in the middle where they all met.

They never felt warmer as they slept in the cold Heiress's bed.

AN

Damn that took a while to write. So plot point one I didn't address because it seemed minor. Lighting. The light was on but they turned it off when they were all ready to sleep. Plot point two. Weiss had coke from late night studying at the library, she had denied Yang of going because she didn't want to get hit on at a bar by some dumb bloke. Blake went but Ruby didn't bother asking why she was early. And yang is sleeping in team JNPR's room because she forgot her scroll and Pyrrha let her sleep with her. Sorry for the long chapter. I wants to be more detailed than I was in my previous works like Pollination Kisses (read if you want a laugh at my awful writing then read this to see improvement) and my first draft of CCK which I deleted. Next chapter tomorrow as promised. Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Okay so lots of messing up. First of in the ending AN Weiss did not have coke. She came from the library. And sorry for the grammar mistakes and that word choice. Notes is awful to write in but I don't want to download word or use my computer because I like my phone better. Anyways here is Tuesday's chapter written on Sunday. Maybe I'll leave a bit of a filler chapter on yang on Monday.

FBR start

Blake was the first one to wake up, using her Faunus hearing to hear the silent noises of yang as she took pictures of the trio sleeping.

"Ever heard of private space Yang?"

"Ever heard of getting a room kitten? Cause that's what I think all three of you need based on how you all looked while you were sleeping. Come look. It's great."

"It's YANGtastic, isn't it?", replied Blake ready before Yang with the pun locked and loaded as she got out of the bed carful not to wake the other two.

"Yeah yeah sure, but you have to see these pictures. I wanna just shrink you all and make you guys a chibi show that I can watch everyday!"

Blake just laughed off that comment knowing that anything cute for Team RWBY ended in Canon Volume Three (Volume two AU btw).

Once she reached Yang, yang switched from the camera app to the photos app and started from her very first picture she took of them sleeping.

Some where of Weiss glomping Ruby and then Blake, and then both at the same time. Then of Ruby trying to motorboat Weiss in what seemed to be a very hot dream. And Blake's hand grabbing Weiss's but with Weiss seeming very pleased in the picture.

"Oh my Oum, we really do need a room don't we?"

"Yes kitten you guys need a room so that I don't have to walk in to you guys YANGing all over the place!"

Yang high fives herself mentally for that one while Blake face palmed.

"Is it time to wake up already? I was having a nice dream of Weiss and Blake."

Ruby had woken up the the most adorable expression that Blake had ever seen.

She would've shadowed cloned herself to Ruby but didn't want to rush things to fast (it's a Pun if you don't get it ;-;) and settled with walking to Ruby and pulling her over to her bed and giving her a hug.

"Why are we so away from Weiss? She was actually really comfortable last night."

"If Weiss was still sleeping in the middle of the bed I couldn't do this"

And with that Blake pulled Ruby down into the bed with her as a storm of giggles exploded from them seeing how would end up on top last. Ruby won in the end after a valiant effort by Blake.

Before anything major that could ruin the story's plot could happen, Weiss woke up.

"Hey! Why are you guys having all the fun and do not include me. Couldn't you at least wake me up? I want some too!?"

Seeing the sad look on Weiss's face, Yang plopped onto her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek showing her that she wasn't alone.

Soon and Ruby and Blake saw this they both used their semblance to speed right behind Weiss and with a snarl from Ruby and a deep growl and then hiss from Blake, Yang back off the bed.

"Damn i was just comforting her. It was a chaste kiss. I don't have feelings for any of you guys. I only have feelings for on hyper active Queen Bee- *door closes suddenly*(the door was open) shot she and the rest of her team are behind me aren't they?"

"Yep, could've just closed that door Yang, should have been stupid like that. You know how close we are. Su Casa Mi Casa,. Nora was excited to see you again today after last night."

(Chapter shifts to Yang and Nora. This is now Monday's chapter but to lazy to change the AN)

Yang felt a pair of cool hands wrap around her midriff as a head burrowed into her back.

"Hey Yang, how are you right now? Are you feeling alright after last nights clubbing. Are you tired. Lonely. Bored. Anthony wrong with you mental health. And problems like whiplash-"

"Nora stop, please yourself around Yang. You don't need to always show you hyper active side around everyone minus me. We all love you and nothing will change that."

"Thanks Ren."

Nora turned Yang around and hugged her again, this time burrowing her sled into Yang's bosom.

"I really like you Yang, more than a friend. Do you want to be my girlfriend forever, I mean as long as you want?"

Yang smiled at how innocent Nora really was compared to her usual hyperactive sled that she knew. In fact after clubbing Yang really wanted to see that side again. It's seemed that Great Oum has again bestowed her love.

"Nora. I would love to stay with you forever. Yes I will be your girlfriend!"

Everyone included the Newspaper trio clapped as Nora and Yang kissed to seal the agreement.

"Let's got back to you room Nora we have some catching up to do...and some snuggles before our first date. We don't want to intrude on the Trio's date today either."

So everyone for Team JNPR left with Ren going off to probably make pancakes for breakfast and Jaune and Pyrrha going to train on the roof as they have been doing for a while now.

"I think with that it's time for us to get ready."

AN.

Filler chapter to set up tuesday's date chapter

So actually this is Monday's chapter. Yes I am posting four chapters in a row only because I want something for people who like the story to be able to read more of it before I start getting into a schedule and only having Yang and Nora filler chapters to hold them off till the next Newspaper trio chapter. Anyways. See you on Tuesday!


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Hey guys. So we have hit over 400 hits! Yay! This may not seem major for any of you guys who have like over 9k hits per chapter but for me who had left writing for a while is pretty good. Anyways. This is the end of the sole's of chapters I have been posting non stop these days. The next chapter is on Thursday with a filler chapter on Friday and then on Sunday. Monday is my day off from this story to work on other projects like CCK

FBR start

After the girls had gotten ready and freshened up after Nora's confession, they were all ready and waiting on the airbus to go to central vale.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Said Ruby who was laying down on both Blake's and Weiss's laps, recovering a blush from them.

"How about we go to this classy restaurant I know. It has good food and the desserts and amazing, they even have cookies Ruby..."

"That sounds nice, right Ruby? Ruby?"

Said girl had fallen asleep midway through Weiss's idea and had curled up into each of their laps with Blake having Ruby's legs and Weiss her head.

"She really is a doof, isn't she?"

"Yes she is, but she is our doof Blake!"

And Weiss began to pat Ruby's head while singing in a low voice a sweet lullaby her sister and mother would sing to her whenever she had a nightmare...

She soon felt a thud on her shoulder and saw Blake fall asleep from her lullaby as well. She only smiled and kept singing.

"Attention passengers, we will arrive in the Vale City Airbus port in 30 minutes. Prepare your bags.

-30 minutes later-

After waking up her two girlfriends and gathering their weapons, Weiss was happy of how this day was going so far.

And she wasn't the only one. Ruby was bouncing all around her and Blake with the happiest look on her face.

Blake had looked to Weiss and Weiss nodded and when Ruby was between them again they both took a hold of her hands.

"Umm, guys? Was I really that annoying" Ruby said with a blushing face from the contact.

"No, we busted wanted to feel you hands on our hands Ruby?"

Ruby could only look down and Weiss and Blake laughed at how deep red her blush was becoming.

Once they reached the restaurant Weiss ordered for a table for three and they sat down.

AN

Okay cliffhanger only because I forgot to write this last night I am so sorry I hope you can forgive this blunder. I will write Thursday's chapters. Yes chapters. Filler and plot tonight and on Wednesday. It's just so hard when you work alone. But I'm not whining. It's fun either way. Get ready for some OOCness next chapter though. If you read CCK and the dark twist section, then you know what I mean...*shudders*


	6. Chapter 6

AN

I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging! So I decided to post the chapter today early in the morning to get the jump on the early birds. I also want to thank you all for over 1000 views and over 500 visits. This means the world to me as a "new" fanfic writer any ways back to where we left off.

Btw you'll get a sense of what CCK had become if you read this. Yeah it's deep and shit so prepare for it mentally. Or skip the AN I don't care as long as you read.

Nvm. I want to change it because it would push the poring to fast as pointed out by my first review from a friend who I hope is now the mechanic he wanted to be. Still could be an English major man. Good side job.

FBR start

Once the had gotten a table and got situated, the waiter came up to them and asked what they wanted to eat today.

Weiss went classical and ordered a steak since this was a steak house.

Blake ordered salmon and tuna served with fried rice and soy sauce. You can tell she was happy for this meal.

Ruby ordered simply the lasagna and a that was it. No special cookie or dessert of the bat. She wanted to impress her girlfriends(well GF her and Blake are together yet)

Once the food had arrived and everybody received a glass and some water, they begun to dig in.

"Oum' this is some tasty lasagna, here Weiss, Blake try some."

She offered pieces of the pasta dish to each of the girls and they happily received liking the taste as much as their smaller third half(?) did, maybe more in Blake's case.

"Say I'm going to the bathroom for a second, Ruby can you please get me a cup of that cat fuanus drink that bartender is serving please?"

Ruby nodded and Blake hurried off towards the large female bathroom sign.

Weiss stayed seating receiving a kiss on the cheek from Ruby before she left.

A few minutes had passed and Weiss was almost done with her food and had asked the nearest waitress for the dessert menu.

When she had finally got it it also had the drinks menu.

"I think you need that ma'am. Seems like you got dropped."

She received a reassuring shoulder grab from the ignorant waitress.

She just waved her off as she began to order a frozen strawberry tart and a frosted sprinkled clay baked oven cookie for herself.

She also ordered a light Peach and Mango smoothie with a hint of white wine in it.

"Oh Weiss I'm sorry I took so long the line was long."

Weiss turned around and saw Blake coming back from the bathroom seemingly fully freshened up.

"It's alright. I ordered my desserts. You should order while we have the chance before Ruby ordered the whole menu.

"Hey that's harsh. Hmpf. Here is your drink Blake and yours Weiss."

"Sorry Ruby! But you know that could happen knowing your love of cookies. And desserts in general."

"Yeah probably but I'm trying to stop. If you weren't avoiding our team you would know. I. Put. 2. Cups. Less. In. My. Coffee. Now."

Ruby winced a bit as she remembered her big promise to her sister about diver and coffee.

"Wow now it's only 45 cups of sugar. That is an improvement Ruby I'm proud of you."

Ruby smiled at both Blake and Weiss and ordered her desserts along with Blake.

The rest of the dinner was as normal as could be.

They ordered their food, received the ready plates and drank their drinks(minus Ruby who had milk) while happily catching up Weiss on things happening in the dorm.

They were slowly walking home after landing on the Beacon airbus platform talking about random things.

AN

This is not a cliffhanger. This cuts to the next day. Or few days. I don't know yet whether it's one day or two. This would have been a much darker chapter if I hadn't received the review saying to slow down the speed of the pairing. So now that part of the chapter with starts once they both leave unposted by a short Weiss X Ruby X Yang story I read in my free time. Except my version is more darker and messed up. If you want it please tell me. I can't tell just from views on my new chapters (which are none so sad. I try people to please you). I will post it as chapter 10 if no one comments what they want. And I'm not making a poll yet.


	7. Chapter 7

AN

Thanks for the over 1K views and at least 300 visitors since I started this story. I'm trying my hardest not to make this a train wreck and even though I don't have any response from anybody I still think this is a good story so let's cut this short and resume on the next day of the couple's daily life. Well starting from there afternoon class

FBR Start.

The couple had just got out from Professor Peach's class carrying what seemed to be a large stack of homework and textbooks.

"Why did she have to give us all this homework? She should know we have finals in Port's class this week. "

"Yes yes we know Ruby but Peach's final is in three weeks starting this Thursday. At least she is preparing us with something other than cabbage smelling Grimm killing stories."

"Yeah and even Weiss is right. We should be happy we have such a nice professor. And even Weiss can help us through all this work. Right Weiss?"

"Ah yes. I can help you guys. But I think we should at least first go over some of Port's stuff first and then work on Peach's homework."

"Okay fine. I guess I'll do the homework. I could be perfecting a new move with my sweetheart but I guess that is out of the question entirely."

And the trio once reaching the dorm room began to prepare for the Final and finish their homework.

AN

Shut up. It's short. Don't know what the hell to write. I can give you a shit hits the fan chapter but that's at least 2000 words and way to deep so here is a Nora Yang side story to fill the void till Monday.

NoraYang Side story start

"Say Nora?"

"Yes yang. What is it that you want to tell your Queen. Are you Hungry. Thirsty. Needing some more cuddles. Or do you want little old me. I mean like we can close the door and turn of the lights of you want I mean I want to have fun don't get me wrong but-"

A slender index finger shushed Nora up fast.

"Nora you have to get used to be calmer around me like Ren said. I'll love you anyways but it is easier to talk to you as your girlfriend that way."

"Okay. I'll try. It's just hard to talk to someone like this unless it's Ren since he know me the longest. "

"It's okay Nora. You can tell me all this in due time I don't want to pressure you into telling me right now okay?"

Nora just held Yang close and slugged herself to where the top of her head was right under Yang's chin.

"I love you Nora. So happy that I convinced you and Pyrrha to go clubbing with me that day or else none of this would've happened."

"I love you too Yang. Though don't you think Pyrrha and Ren got a bit to close near the end of the third round of drinks? They were slipping each other's knees while laughing."

"Nah I think it's just them. Ya know, they could've probably solved the mysteries of the universe if we had ordered that ninth round of drinks. Don't you?"

" yeah but hey I still think they could be a good couple."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go to sleep. I want to cuddle your sleeping figure. It's adorable."

"Night night"

"Night night"

And as Nora fell asleep after today's misadventures she felt Yang tighten her grip on her as she breathed into her ear the three words she loved to hear as she slipped into the realm of sleep every night.

"I love you"

AN.

So again sorry. But what can I write. A shit hit the fan chapter. An actual good chapter? No that will never happen. Ever. And you all know that. I may try but the only really good chapters I can write are fucking messed up as hell chapters like CCK showed you. Anyways here is you new chapter. See you guys on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

AN

Okay so I'm back. Again. This time, I'm trying not to write and awful as hell chapter like the last one. The Yang Nora side stories are my way of posting a chapter on a day where I can't really get a good chapter going. So you got your second dosage of Yang X Nora. You third will probably be on Thursday because I'm doing real life things that day and I would probably forget to write a chapter the night before so a quick Yang Nora. Sorry but I must follow my schedule. Here is the story.

Also CCK got updated again. Let's hope I keep updating and read that story if you want a good dark story.

FBR Start

Weiss had awoken from her slumber as a lock of dyed red hair tickled her nose causing her to sneeze loudly starting both the girl's sleeping next to her.

The girl who had awoken Weiss had fallen from Weiss's bed and onto the cold wooden floor just like Blake had done on the other said.

"Weiss, what was that for? Why did you have to startle us. I was having a...good...dream...nighty night."

Ruby was about to explain her 'good dream' but had fallen asleep again as a smile filled her face.

"Umm. Sorry guess ruby? Blake are you alright. I'd be asking Ruby the same question but, she kinda fell asleep. Again."

Weiss dead panned.

"Yep I heard Weiss. Must be troubling to wake up some days? Her hair always seems to wake us both up. Whether it be from you sneezing her her tickling my ears, that hair wakes us up."

"Yeah I know. How can it be that her hair have the same annoying tendencies as her to where she likes to touch you ears or annoy me?"

"I will never find out Weiss. Never find out. Well unless we experiment."

That's when Weiss remembers the lab that was at the base of the SDC tower near Beacon.

"Blake, what if we could experiment in her hair. Take out gambol shroud and take a lock of her hair and then meet me at the Schnee Dust Company tower. I have some planning to do."

Blake could t even answer as Weiss dashed out at full speed towards the tower. She would finally be able to sleep till the time she needed to wake up for classes.

She skipped every few feet in joy.

Blake on the other hand as just texted Weiss that she has the lock and is waiting for her to tell her when to go to the tower. Weiss just put a smiley emoji and a thumbs up one.

"Seems like Ruby still isn't waking up. Guess I'll go shower and jog around the dorm halls for a bit."

Before Blake could put on her sweatpants, she got a chime from her scroll.

Seems like Weiss is ready. Guess I'll save the joy for another day. Same for today's shower. Oh well."

Blake went down to were Ruby was still on the floor and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush softly.

"It be to mean to wake her up and then. Ale her fall asleep again so I'll leave her here. Bye Ruby. Sweet dreams."

And Blake headed out of the room and closed the door shut behind her soft enough to not wake up Ruby.

Meanwhile at the lab under the tower.

Weiss had just finished explaining to the scientist down in the lab that her and her teammate needed the lab to experiment on a material that was giving off some strange radiation.

The scientist simply shrugged and went out to get coffee.

"Well I guess I'll need to fire them afterwards. How could they let a young girl be alone in such a dangerous area?"

Weiss chuckled at her own joke and texted Blake to go into the elevator and hit the tile marked 'SDC employees only."

As Blake entered the elevator and hit the button, she was immediately thrust into the roof of the elevator as it plummeted down a long way.

Though the elevator began to slow down, it left Blake with a messy head of disheveled hair and her bow in made and falling from her hair.

As the door opened Weiss didn't take any time to pull Blake up and drag her along to where she needed her to drop the hair.

"Okay Blake I want you to drop the hair into this container and place it in the glass room right next to us. Okay?"

Blake could only simply nod as she was still light head from the elevator.

She placed the Hair into the container and then into the room which then was locked tight by the automated locking system right as Blake exited.

Weiss gave her a light chaste kiss on the lips that made Blake feel loved and brought her back from her lightheaded state of mind.

"Well then. Shall we begin testing dear?"

"Yes. Let's see why her hair seems to have a mind of its own."

And then Weiss pushed the white glowing button on the left side of the interface she was handling and passed a pair of glasses to Blake who put them on just in time as a bright white light engulfed the room.

AN

Okay so this is a two parter Arc. This has kinda a lighter time at the end instead of like a gangs tic monster takes over Vale and Beacon so that Ruby has to kill it and it's brainwashed soldiers to save Blake and Weiss. No way I wrote a whole 5,008 word rough draft of that before I changed the arc to be lighter eh eh. And no this is not going to be an arc in CCK. But this will actually have a good nod to the main villain of my CCK arc 'The Battle of Beacon'. If you still haven't read CCK the villain is named Master Bishop. Anyways I'll end it here. See you on Wednesday. And then Thursday.


	9. Chapter 9

AN

Okay so I'm back. Again. This is finally the end of the arc. I can finally move on back to fluff from the mass death and shit in the pervious chapters. Oh? This isn't CCK. Well I'm I guess start the story?

Lol I'm kidding I'm writing CCK write now and that's how I kinda want to end that arc to return to lighter than before themes. If that's possible. Anyways here is the end of the arc. Also I have a different persona writing CCK. Eh. Depression still the same. Don't worry no hard hits yet.

FBR Start

Ruby was just about to defeat the evil captor of Weiss and Blake with the power of pure love. And sorta the power of like because she still isn't sure about Blake as a love interest that didn't stop her from having...Thoughts...

But past that side ore as Ruby was about to deal the killing blowing and take on her final deed as a Grimm reaper...

Yang splashed cold water on her.

"Ahh. Cold cold cold COLD. YANG! What was that for?!"

"Well it's kinda been about two days since you woke up sister. "

"What."

Ruby could barely comprehend what she had just heard. She had been asleep for two days.

She quickly checked her scroll and saw that it was in fact two days since she remembered she went to sleep.

"Yeah and also. Weiss and Blake transferred out of Beacon. We're getting our new teammates tomorrow!"

Ruby didn't want to hear anything right now. She had just lost two girlfriends, in the span of a few minutes to her."

She just curled up into a ball and slowly tried to maintain her sanity.

She was about to burst into full on crying when she heard a slight giggle from Yang.

Yang knew she fucked up. She was being too cocky with the Weiss and Blake story that a giggle came out before she could hold it in.

"Shit."

"Yaaaang?"

Ruby stood up ominously walking as if she was doing a fabricated zombie walk.

"Y-yes dear sister. What ever do you need."

Ruby was about to reach for her scythe that she kept on the night table she and Weiss shared when Yang dropped onto her knees and bowed.

"I am so sorry Ruby. I saw you asleep and you were saying random things like, 'I'm going to kill so and so and his lackeys and bring them back.' I wanted to joke in sorry."

Ruby was looking as if she was going to hurt her sister then when she just Put her scythe down and helped Yang up.

"It's ok Yang. But next time you pull something like that, I'll really do something to you. Like cut your hair."

Yang was to scared right now because the last time she pulled something similar to this, Ruby had actually cut her hair and she had to regrow her mane before her last year at Signal.

She nodded silently as Ruby pulled her into a quick hug before she went to fix the spot were she messed up their new rug they got last week.

"So where are Blake and Weiss? And can you fix my scroll back to normal time?"

Yang nodded and first fixed the scroll and then letting Ruby in on the news."

"So the last I heard was that they went to the SDC Tower because Weiss and Blake wanted to research something."

"Okay well I'll be off now. See you later. Also you c an copy my answers for Peach's homework. Weiss and Blake helped me with it."

Yang smiled.

"Thanks."

As Ruby left she turned around to close the door and once she turned back around she saw the sad faces of Team JNPR.

"Ruby I'm so sorry about Weiss and Blake. Yang told us before you woke up. It must be hard to lost the lives of your life. "

The rest nodded at Pyrrha's heartfelt comment.

"Um guys? Yang already failed at pranking me. And if you try to fool me again, I'll be forced to cut Yang's hair off. And maybe try to shave off some of her upper body fat. "

"Umm, I think what Pyrrha is saying she is sad that you were sleeping while they went to the Tower to research something. RIGHT PYRRHA?"

It seemed as if Nora had instantly tried to fix Pyrrha's Charles realization that the joke failed by stopping. Her foot down on hers, near crushing it."

"Y-yes yes. She's right. Ow ow ow. "

Nora satisfied she lifted her foot and entered their dorm room.

Ruby just left her friends and went towards the SDC Tower.

Meanwhile at the lab in the SDC Tower...

"Yes. We have done it. We have created a vaccine that Ruby can put into her hair to co tell in abnormal tendencies. "

"Banzai!"

Blake and Weiss raised their bottles of vitamin water they gotten from a machine in the corner as celebration for fixing the hair problem.

Though what they didn't realize during their test if that they helped price together and intelligence in the hair piece that was in their which had turned to a large pile of mush that seemed to be moved slowly towards the door.

By the time it had opened the door it had turned into a full human male that had slick backed black hair and a very masculine face.

"Yes. Let us cheered to you fixing my Mistresses hair problem. "

As they saw another hand in their cheers both Blake And Weiss back backed up drawing out their weapons in combat stance.

"My have no fear. I'm not here to hurt you. Hell, it might've been you two that hurt me. But you know that saying. We give our lives for our mistress. "

That's when Blake saw the open door to where they had experimented on the hair with radiation.

"Weiss, look. The door's open. "

"Why Yes, you also gave me the ability to co very into your form. So I thank you for helping me be able to aide my mistress better. "

"So you belong to Ruby. As in each of her hairs work to help her?"

"Why yes. We work only to make sure she is happy"

"Then won't don't you let us sleep? You wake us up. Don't we make her happy.?"

"Quite the contrary. You make our mistress very happy. That is why you two must be taken out of her life. "

"But why? Wouldn't you lives be much more easier?"

"Our lives would cease to exist if not to help the wellbeing of our mistress. that is why you two cannot help her because we must do that."

"Hmm, it seems that my own hairs from the clump you formed me from see Ed to have taken my as their own master. I wonder what I should call myself. "

"Weiss. She should attack him now. "

"Yeah let's go"

Before both could rush at him mysterious vines of what seemed to be mutated goo thy looks like hair gabbed their legs and hands and held them in place.

"So it seems that the hairs have decided to name me master bishop. Hmm what I fitting name. And get this. They also want me to kill the headmaster who has been helping Ruby as well. What fun!"

"you monster."

If only Weiss or Blake could reach the dust ammo in her rapier (don't know name. Sorry. To lazy to look up spelling) they could escape.

And they couldn't use their semblances due to the lab having a device that prevents semblance usage.

And before anyone could do anything the elevator dinged.

AN

Story isn't over yet. This AN makes it sound like that. This is the fluffy side of my story telling.

Okay so I apologize. This is not just a two parter. This could in fact turn into a long thing with Master bishop here in this reality but I'll try to end it next chapter and explain away the the things in this. This is a major role in the ending of the third act of the arc. In 10-6 chapters I can end the second part but the third arc selves deep into psychology and I kinda added that into here with the elevator dinging. Who could it be you wonder? Well there aren't answers to that question. But the real question is which version is it if you answer the first part. Which version is it.

Ending isn't open. The story isn't over yet

If many people want k can continue this type of story telling but a little less dark then CCK but still tying in more than the 5,00 chapter do have planned for Saturday


	10. Chapter 10

AN

I forgot today was a today was my deadline so I decided to make a fluff chapter of Yang and Nora. Sorry. But this is what's happening before the epic reveal of who. Or what was in that elevator. Could it be Ruby. Could it be Chibi Ruby. Or could it be the Grimm reaper. And if you read CCK. You know who that is. Pretty easy one to deduce even if you didn't read the latest blood shed and killing.

FVR fluff start.

"Yang. Why are you so warm. "

"I don't know Nora. Why aren't you so warm?"

Nora didn't answer but just buried her face into Yang's crook between her neck and shoulder as they sat with Nora on top of Yang.

"He he heh. I wonder why we always end up like this. It's as if someone was to lazy to compose and actual chapter?"

"Yeah but I like this too. It's relaxing and I get to be close to you."

Yang thought about it. Would she prefer to just lay with Nora or have a date with her. she liked both.

"Why do you have to be so cute Nora. It's making me feel weak in the knees. "

"Hmm well I could always help you...relax your core. Give you some, hands on training?"

"I love how you make excessive sex foreplay. Let's go. "

And before they could even begin to kiss the door bust open revealing a cute version of Ruby.

"No no no. I don't like being three places at once especially when two are fighting the same person but no. No sex on screen. It'll tarnish our reputation.!"

Nora and Yang just cocked their heads to the sides and said in unison

"Huh?"

AN.

There. Plot. That's all I have to say until Sunday. Hope you enjoy the other nine chapters. Just this as a basis for why you'll think is happening during the real chapter 10/11. I hopefully can end it there and if not I will actually print paper with all the ANs on it and eat it. No joke. RRR cya on Sunday. Also watch out if I make a cute Love Live! Fanfic. I've been researching nth seasons and the movie and playing the game. Also been watching sunshine. Made me cry because of feels


	11. Sorry

Okay. Sorry but here is an update for FBR and for CCK. I am taking a week off from those to stories to brainstorm ideas of how to either continue fluff or continue the gritty bloodied world. Sorry for this but I will still post random connected LadyBug Fluff as I try to finalize the endings of FBR's arc and how to continue With CCK graphic over realism.


End file.
